


A Taste of Hope

by Artemis1000



Series: Snapshots - Prompt fic [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Game(s), Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Markus and North enjoy a moment to themselves during a break at political negotiations. In this moment of unexpected sweetness, Markus is reminded that North's kisses taste of hope.





	A Taste of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt of "unexpected sweetness" which just called for these two.

“Hey.”

Markus turned to look at North, her earlier frown remaining firmly in place as she joined him on the balcony. She came to a stop right at his side and nudged his shoulder in her own gruff way of showing affection. He chuckled, his hand reaching for hers without hesitation. “Hey.”

There they stood side by side, looking at the perfectly trimmed gardens of the out-of-the-way luxury resort hosting the negotiations between government officials and Jericho leaders.

“I hate it here,” North stated without further warning, but not out of the blue. She had been vocal about her dislike for the venue ever since they arrived. Markus knew better, he knew it for the discomfort it was. “It’s the kind of place where androids wouldn’t be welcome under normal circumstances - unless they’re waiting on humans, maybe.”

“It won’t always be so.”

She turned towards him and flashed him a frown. “I know. But it is now.”

Markus smiled slightly, reaching out to brush a stray strand of hair from her forehead. Once this task was achieved, his fingers lingered, his thumb caressing over her furrowed brow until it smoothed, and her brown eyes softened. “And yet we are here today.”

North rolled her eyes, yet she didn’t pull away. “You are being insufferably optimistic today.”

Markus’s fingers slid down from her brow to gently cradle the soft synthetic skin of her cheek. “That’s what you tell me every day.”

“Because it’s true every day.”

“I plead hearsay.”

She gave him a hard, scrutinizing look, as if she was on the verge of frowning again. Then, instead, a chuckle escaped her, followed by a full-blown smile lighting up her solemn face. Markus’s smile widened in turn, knowing that it was all because of what he had said and done to cheer her up.

“If only the humans in there knew how silly you can be,” she scoffed. She didn’t even try to fake any scorn, she just sounded unabashedly fond.

Markus gave her his best innocent look. “It must be you, bringing out the worst in me.”

She laughed again. “You are so silly,” she muttered a second time, and then she rose to her tiptoes, her hand on the back of Markus’s neck, and pulled him into a firm, decisive kiss.

As he kissed her back, Markus wondered if North realized that her kisses tasted like hope to him.


End file.
